


Just A Dream

by pottymouthno



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Viktor with a K, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottymouthno/pseuds/pottymouthno
Summary: Anxiety doesn't just go away, but that's fine. Sometimes, simple reminders help.





	Just A Dream

Viktor stands alongside the window, beautiful light cascading all around him. A halo bright on the crown of his head, a contrast to the mood set upon by his reddened lips, downcast eyes, and fingers, fidgeting, flighty, flirting around the edges of the ring. Slowly, twisting and turning his ring, he looks at me, tentative, withdrawn, dark. And he lifts his gaze, serious, saddened, softened to start his words.

  
“Maybe,” he says, twisting that golden band on his finger, twisting, twisting – loose. “We should take a break.”

  
He places it down between us, on the table separating our persons. And that golden ring gleams, glistening with rays of light against the table, merciless and mocking.

  
And blurred.

  
And I shudder, darkness creeping at the edges of my vision, lying, laughing, loud. “You weren’t good enough.”

  
A shuddered breath, blurred vision and a white ceiling to soft breathing.

  
“Just a dream,” I mutter to myself softly, slowly, listlessly.

  
But I am not convinced.

  
Viktor, beautiful and whole and there and the ring gleaming under the soft light. Even through tears, I see it there, still there and on his finger, but I falter.

  
And he shifts.

  
“Yuuri?”

  
He glances at me and soon warmth and solidity of reality surrounds me with comforting caresses and I melt.

  
“Just a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I will leave this for you. And probably disappear for another 3 years.


End file.
